Favorites
by konohaflower
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino are arranged to be married, something neither of them are openly excited for. But perhaps a kiss could change all that. ShikaIno oneshot.


Shikamaru had never really understood the point of flowers. Sure, they were pretty at first, but they eventually wilted into a pathetic, useless mess of dead leaves. He figured it was a perfect analogy for marriage, the most common event to require the use of flowers: the love between the bride and groom is beautiful and strong at first, but eventually withers to shit. Perhaps that's why he never thought of getting married as anything particularly special, as opposed to just something you're supposed to do.

Of course, his parents could be at fault for that idea as well. Shikamaru knew they still cared deeply for each other at the end of the day, but their constant bickering didn't exactly scream love and bliss to the boy. Knowing his dreadful luck, his life wouldn't differ so much from that, either.

"Nara Woman Curse," he mumbled under his breath, his fingers clenching into two fists. "And she's as troublesome as it gets."

Ino stared at the boy with cruel eyes, screaming pure killing intent. It seemed neither of them were too thrilled about the current circumstance that had stricken them. When it came down to it, though, he really couldn't have complained much. Sure, the blonde was bossy and rude at times, but she was also one of the kindest and gentlest girls Shikamaru knew.

They were best friends, in every sense of the word.

But she still didn't quite fit his ideal description for a wife. Ino wasn't exactly what one would describe as "plain" or "not too ugly, yet not to pretty." Anyone with a pair of working eyes could tell you that.

"Okay." She took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, demanding that her body stop shaking as roughly as it was. She knew she was making this a much worse situation then it truly was, and for that she wished to apologize to her brunette teammate. She knew she couldn't escape this fate now, but that wasn't what was troubling her so much. Rather, it was the fact that she didn't _want _to escape this that really bothered her. "It's no big deal, Ino. You can do this. It's just an arranged marriage between you…" The blonde opened her eyes, revealing the unbelievably relaxed future-groom in front of her, shutting them once again immediately after. "…. and Shikamaru."

The boy rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to both laugh at and scold the girl talking to herself in front of him. He knew she was a drama queen, but even he expected her to handle it better than this. What's so bad about marring him, anyways?

Shikamaru sighed, forcing his eyes firmly shut.

It all happened much quicker then he thought it would, throwing both of the teammates off-guard. He leaned into his blonde companion, ignoring the immediate fear he could sense emulating from her, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Nothing more than a peck, really, but certainly with enough force to consider it a kiss. Their first kiss together, to be exact.

"Shi.. ka… ma… ru…" Ino gulped, throwing her eyes back open. The boy remained directly in front of her, their lips still only inches apart. "You… you..." Her brain repeatedly told her lungs to breathe, but they continually rejected the demand, leaving her literally breathless. _It was just a kiss, _she told herself. _Just a kiss…_

But it wasn't. It was much more than that.

Despite the fact that you could hardly even call it a kiss, it was almost good…

Actually, the blonde knew it was the best kiss she had ever received, for the .2 seconds it lasted.

Shikamaru continued to stare at her, his patience slowly fading every second she remained motionless.

Ino gasped, everything finally hitting her in full force.

Inoichi and Shikaku had arranged a marriage for them, the ceremony to take place in less than a month. The news had shaken Ino and Shikamaru's friendship, knowing things would never be the same in the future. Sure, both teens had liked the other at some point in their lives, but marriage? Neither of them were ready for that.

The two had met up earlier today in the Yamanaka flower shop, to discuss the floral arrangements and colors they were to use at the ceremony. Ino had been doing most of the decision-making, obviously, until Shikamaru had feel into an odd silence. That's when he did, when he leaned in and kissed her for the very first time. An act they'd soon be expected to do many times, as husband and wife. Ino groaned.

"Ah, screw it."

She quickly grabbed Shikamaru by the collar, looking him dead in the eyes. She scowled at him to further emphasis her anger. "Listen Pineapple, I'm not excited to marry you, ok? Don't you dare get the wrong idea!" And with that, she hastily pushed her lips back into Shikamaru's, a longer, much more heated kiss following. The two remained interlocked for as long as possible before both were in need of air. Ino released the boy from her death grip, gasping.

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose, his head beginning to hurt from Ino's eccentric range of emotions. This is exactly why he was never very fond of women.

"That… wasn't terrible…" he admitted, choosing not to comment on the subject anymore. He laid down on the cold flower shop floor, staring up at the celling. In the corners of his eyes, all he could see was a rainbow of various flowers, irritating his delicate senses.

The second she noticed him close his eyes, a smile perked up along Ino's lips. She brought her fingers to her mouth; the touch of Shikamaru's still lingering on hers.

"We're kind of ridiculous." She laughed, running a hand through her long bangs. "I mean us, married? It could never work."

"Mmm."

Uncomfortable with his position, Shikamaru sat back up and faced Ino. Her grin was devilish.

"I can't believe I just kissed a lazyass like you," she whispered deep under her breath.

In spite of himself, Shikamaru grinned, a sorry chuckle escaping his lips.

"You're insane, Ino. But, judging from your squirming and giggling, I'm going to assume you're not so upset about marrying me after all?"

If she wasn't in such a giddy state, she would have punched him right there with all of her might. Instead, she playfully grabbed his hands, interlocking their fingers.

"They don't call you a genius for nothing." She winked before turning back to her notepad, full of different flower arrangements she was considering for the ceremony. She flashed the list in Shikamaru's face. "Which one is your favorite?"

Despite still not liking flowers very much, the answer was a no-brainer.

Shikamaru's favorite flower was the blue-eyed, blonde-haired one right in front of him.

* * *

><p>This is undoubtedly the cheesiest effing thing I've ever written. I was squealing the entire time I was writing this, really. I always freak out when I write shikaino though, I guess that just shows how weirdly crazy I am for it, ahaha.<p> 


End file.
